


Only Blood

by Kittylin15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittylin15/pseuds/Kittylin15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Teddy becomes sick harry must ask his school rival for a blood donation which causes some interesting results. (One Shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I started to write to warm up after being busy for so long at school. This came from re-watching all the seasons of House while doing home work. The idea formed on the subway like most of my stories. I wrote it in one sitting but then spent another month editing to make it better.

 

 

**...**

The white walls of the St. Mongo's waiting room surrounded them. They'd been segregated to from the other people because they didn't want the fact that Harry Potter was wondering around the hospital to cause a scene. He thought it was a little too late for that considering how he'd barged in. He was sure that there would be an article about this in the Daily Prophet tomorrow.

"Harry would you stop pacing and sit down. You're making me even more nervous." Andromeda asked from her spot sitting by the magazine rack. She had already thumbed through all of them trying to distract herself. After the war she'd moved into Grimmauld place so that they could raise Teddy together.

"I'm sorry but what is taking them so long?" Harry complained as he continued to pace the small hospital waiting room.

They had to bring Teddy here... because something was wrong with him.

It had started with little things like him being more tired than usual and loss of appetite. The usually energetic metamorphosis who didn't want to sit still refused to go outside and play. His normally bright coloured hair faded to a dull mousy brown colour like when Tonk's had been depressed. They had been worried that maybe it was caused by the werewolf blood he'd inherited by Lupin but it was unlikely since they'd thoroughly had him tested and he showed no symptoms. They had a healer come look at him but he couldn't find anything wrong with the limited medical tools he had, so he suggested like most doctors to make sure he got lots of rest and fluids. The final straw though was when Teddy had fainted and wouldn't wake up again.

In his panic he immediately rushed through the floo and appeared in the emergency room of the wizard hospital and demanded a healer look at his god son. Everyone in the lobby witnessed his freak out. He was sure he'd seen a camera flash too. In the past year he'd managed to keep his head down while he was going through auror training and he was afraid he'd just ruined it in his moment of panic. Andromeda's arrival was the only thing to calm him down.

They'd been escorted to this room what felt like hours ago with no word yet on his god son's condition.

A Healer finally appeared through the swinging door with a clip board in his hand.

They both stood up in anticipation.

"What's wrong with my godson?" Harry demanded anxiously.

"I think we should all take a seat while I explain?" The healer suggested. Harry knew that it must be serious if they were asking them to sit down. He sat back down beside Andromeda who patted his knee in comfort.

"After many tests we have determined that Theodor is suffering from a type of wizard autoimmune disease. His body hasn't been able to process the magic he's developing as he grows. It is a common disease among some pureblood families and is carried genetically through some blood lines." The healer explained.

"So it's my fault." Andromeda asked aghast.

"I wouldn't say it is your fault, but it is more than likely carried on your side of the family than Mr. Lupin's since there are already noted cases in the Black family line. Luckily it is easy to treat." The healer explained. They both sighed in relief.

"What's the cure." Andromeda asked.

"He'll only need a donation of blood..." Healer started to explain.

"He can have some of mine." Harry offered without giving it a second thought interrupting the healer.

"It would be nice if it was that easy. That he could take a donation from anyone but Teddy will need some from an immediate family member." The healer revealed.

"I'll be glad to help." Andromeda volunteered.

"That's the other problem. It needs to be a male family member." The healer revealed further. "Usually it's an easy fix because the father is on hand but in this situation it's more complicated."

"Crap." Harry mumbled under his breath. About all of Teddy's male family members had died in the war or long before that.

"Well there is always..." Andromeda said thoughtfully. Leaving her sentence open for him to fill in the blanks.

"No! You don't mean?" Harry asked dreadfully but the women only nodded. Only one name came to mind that fit the criteria needed. One Draco Malfoy who had been the bane of his existence since he was 11 years old.

"It's imperative that this be done as soon as possible." The healer said to emphasize the direness of the situation looking between them.

"I'll go get him." Harry volunteered and got up to leave immediately. He couldn't believe he was going to be stepping on the grounds of a place he promised he'd never go back to, Malfoy Manor.

...

It was raining as a hooded figure walked through Knockturn Alley.

They pulled the hood further down to block out their most recognizable feature, because of that they didn't see a figure and ended up bumping so hard into them they knocked themselves to the ground. The hood fell back and the figures unmistakable blonde hair was revealed for anyone to see.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Malfoy brat." A seedy voice exclaimed as he stepped out from behind the boulder of a man who didn't even seem to noticed he'd been walked into.

Draco had been on house arrest for a year already and when his probation ended he had been nervous about going out in public again. Even though the war was over he knew that tempers were still high and many wouldn't want his company. He had continued to live his life inside of Malfoy manor, sending the house elves out to fetch the items he needed.

To pass the time he'd been trying to get his potion's master degree and he'd been assigned a potion that he was missing some ingredients for. House elves weren't able to be sold the higher end potion ingredients so he had to go himself. Nervous about going out he thought it would be safer to avoid Diagon Alley and instead stick to Knockturn where many others were thought the scum of society like he was and would more than likely leave him alone to go about his business. It was just his luck he had to run into one that didn't like his father.

The potion apothecary was right there, he was so close. Draco didn't want to cause any trouble especially since he had no way to defend himself if it turned bad. The new law stated he wasn't allowed to have a wand anymore. He chose to just ignore the man's heckling and try to go about his way.

"Sorry." Draco tried to stand and walk around the two figures but the larger one grabbed his arm. "Hey."

The much more slender man grabbed onto his chin while he was held in place. Turning his face from side to side as if to examine him. "My customers would love to get a taste of you." The man exclaimed as he looked his body over. Draco was so surprised he couldn't even say anything.

The smaller one gave a signal to what must be his goon. Before Draco even realized what was happening his mouth was being covered with a large hand and he was being pulled into an alley. He started to struggle and try to yell for help but Knockturn Alley usually looked the other way when something seedy was going on.

Draco was pinned to the wall.

"Even if you weren't as athletically pleasing as you are, I'm sure my patrons would just be happy with the knowledge they got to fuck Lucius Malfoy's little boy." The man said with a smirk. "Isn't that right Burt?" The boulder nodded to the question.

Draco's eyes widened when he came to the realization that this man was a pimp. He wasn't just someone his father had pissed off and wanted revenge. It made him struggle even more. He'd heard about good looking young witches and wizards being taken for the sex trade, he just never had to worry about that happening to him before.

Before the war no one would dare even think about putting a finger on him because they were too worried about what his father would do to them if they ever did; but now it made him a large target because his father was out of the picture. Now people wished to hurt him so that word of it would reach his father in Azkaban and he'd be powerless to do anything about it.

Draco was having trouble breathing now.

The hand on his face was finally removed. He knew it was useless to scream for help because he'd seen other shoppers pass the alley and divert their eyes away after spotting them. Not wanting to get involved in someone else's problem because they had enough of their own to deal with.

"You don't seriously think you can just take me without the aurors being alerted by my mother." Draco tried to intimidate them into letting him go. Narcissa was known for how protective she was of her son and how she had no limit for how far she'd actually go for him.

Draco's head bumped into the wall as he was slapped in the face. "You're mine now and you're just going to have to deal with it."

"Hey! What are you doing?" A voice yelled off to the side. The sound of trainers slapping against wet gobble stone met their ears as they got closer. A red stunner was shot in their direction.

The leader shot up a shield to defend against the spell. "Get him. I'll deal with the boy."

He was let go as the boulder turned to defend against their attacker. Draco slid to the ground once he wasn't being held up anymore, grabbing the back of his head in pain. He blacked out and he knew no more.

Harry had noticed a disturbance in an alley off to the side. His auror training wouldn't allow him to ignore it even though he was on an important mission. The large goon of a man that reminded him of Crab and Goyle blocked his view of the other inhabitants of the alley.

"Harry Potter, you want a piece of him do you. Their must've been more to your fights then rumored." The leader said in a mocking tone. Insinuating to something sexual between them.

Harry finally looked away from the fight to realize that the victim of the attack was actually who he'd been looking for. He'd gone to Malfoy manor looking for him only to have his mother inform him Draco had just left to go to Knockturn Alley to pick up some potion ingredients.

Harry had decided to look for Malfoy since he knew Knockturn Alley wasn't that big and he didn't want to take any chances that he took too long for Malfoy to come back on his own. The healer had made it clear that they needed to do the transfer as soon as possible so that Teddy didn't suffer from any side effects.

Apparently it was a really good thing he did.

"He your personal horror, Potter? I'll sell him back to you for a price." the slender man mocked him from his place beside the blonde. Harry's eyes widened when he realized what was actually going on here.

Harry dodged a cutting curse. He caught a glimpse of red in the white blonde hair that he found worrying. He knew he had to end this fight quickly so that Malfoy could get the medical attention he so needed.

Using his wand-less magic he blasted the two off their feet, knocking them into the far wall at the back of an alley and they landed in a pile.

As soon as he was sure they were unconscious he ran over to check on Malfoy. He propped the Slytherin up against the wall of the alley to get a better look at him. He lightly tapped the blonde's cheeks to get him to wake up. The boy groaned and his eyes slowly opened and revealed misty grey orbs that weren't fully focused.

His vision swimming, Draco could just make out a figure with messy black hair and glasses leaning down in front of him before he blacked out once more. When the eyes suddenly closed again and the body went limp Harry knew that Malfoy had lost consciousness again.

Sparring a glance at the attackers he knew it was more important to deal with Malfoy's condition or he wouldn't be helping anyone any time soon. Searching the ground he found their wands and then bonded them together with a standard spell. He sent a patronise off to the auror office informing them of the two criminals that needed pickup.

Harry collected the unconscious Slytherin into his arms and apparated with a pop.

.

He had apparated into the living room of number twelve Grimmauld place.

He'd debated taking Malfoy straight to St. Mongol's but he was worried that if the staff knew he'd been injured they wouldn't allow them to take blood from him in his weakened state.

Putting Malfoy's feet down on the ground but leaving an arm around his shoulders he fiddled with the clasp on the wet cloak. Once it fell to the ground he could see that he was wearing a pair of grey dress pants a white button up that had been sparred getting dirty.

He struggled to get Malfoy to a nearby couch since he was taller than him. It was actually an antique chaise that he found extremely uncomfortable and hardly used. The blonde head fell under his nose giving him a large whiff of his expensive hair products.

The chaise creaked under the weight as he arranged the Slytherin on his couch carefully putting a pillow under his head.

He debated for a minute about what he should do. Sticking his head into the fire place he called out the Burrow. Mrs. Weasleys head appeared "Oh Harry, it's nice to see you. I heard about Teddy. How's he doing now?" She asked with worry.

"We may have a possible cure so it won't be a problem anymore." Harry said to reassure the women but didn't have time to explain the whole story. "Is Hermione there? Can you get her to come over straight away and bring her healing supplies."

"Yes. I can." Mrs. Weasley gave him a curious look but didn't question him further noticing his anxious demeanor. She'd probably grill Hermione for answers later.

Harry closed the floo and walked back over to the couch to see if Malfoy had any improvement while he waited for Hermione.

He hadn't actually seen Malfoy since the day he testified at his trial. Once the Slytherin had only been sentenced to house arrest instead of Azkaban he thought 'That is that' and washed his hands of his school bully, figuring he'd done his part and wouldn't have to ever see him again if he so chose, and he hadn't until today. Malfoy must've just gotten released from parole recently so he hadn't run into him yet.

Looking at the large bruise forming on Malfoy's check he felt bad. He'd heard that anyone with a dark mark was forbidden the use of a wand and originally he'd thought good. Now he realized that anyone not in Azkaban was defenseless against any attack. If someone wanted to revenge on them for what they thought they'd done to them they had no chance to protect themselves.

He started to feel uncomfortable as the words the man had been yelling at him ran through his head. He couldn't help shooting looks at the blonde. 'Had Malfoy always looked like that?' Harry asked himself. He was probably too blinded by his hatred of the Slytherin to realize what his appearance was. He couldn't blame the man for wanting to take Malfoy under his wing. Admitting to himself if only inside his mind, 'Malfoy was gorgeous'.

Suddenly the fire place flashed green and Hermione walked out of the floo carrying her healer training kit. "Harry what's wrong? Mrs. Weasley made it sound like it was urgent. Is it Teddy? I thought you brought him to St. Mongo's." She fired off questions as she brushed soot off her skirt.

Hermione stopped in her tracks when she caught sight of the couch occupant. "Is that who I think it is?" She asked knowing there was no mistaking the hair.

"Yes, but..." Harry began to explain but was cut off.

"What did you do to him?" Hermione rushed over almost pushing Harry over as she tried to get a closer look when she realized Malfoy was injured. "Did you two get into a fight again." She asked as she reached into her bag for a clothe to put pressure on the wound.

Harry frowned at immediately being assumed as the culprit. "No. I found him being attacked in Knockturn Alley." He answered defensively as he watched his friend heal Malfoy. Harry knew he'd been right to call Hermione for help. She'd gone into what he liked to call patient mode. Malfoy wasn't her school bully anymore he was someone who was defenseless and needed help.

"Do you know why? And what were you doing in Knockturn Alley in the first place?" Hermione asked distractedly as she waved her wand over the wound to diagnose how bad it is.

Harry blushed when he thought about the first question. He mumbled the answer awkwardly.

"Can't hear you." Hermione pointed out.

"They wanted to take him to become a prostitute!" Harry snapped out. "...and I was there looking for Malfoy because Teddy needs a male family member to donate blood and he's the only one left."

"Wow." Hermione exclaimed awkwardly.

"What's wrong with him?" Harry asked with a hint of worry.

"He has a head wound, from hitting his head." Hermione exclaimed in a tone that said he should be able to deduce that much himself. Harry gave her a look that she wasn't helping. "Lucky being in the magical world as we are, it's an easy fix." Hermione waved her wand once and the wound closed up, she waved it once more and the blood disappeared making it hard to tell there was anything wrong in the first place at all.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Harry asked.

"There's no way to tell. He'll wake up when he's ready." Hermione shrugged and then stood up, reached into her bag and pulled out a potion. "Get Malfoy to drink this when he wakes up. I have to head back or Ron will come searching for me and I don't think he's ready for this reunion." She packed up and headed back towards the mantle and disappeared into Green flames back to the burrow.

Harry stood awkwardly by the mantle as he turned toward where Malfoy laid unconscious. He wasn't sure how long the blonde would be unconscious for or what to do while he waited. He hoped it would be soon since they didn't have the leisure of wasting time.

Suddenly Malfoy groaned as his eyes fluttered open. Harry jumped at the noise and froze since he didn't know what to do.

Draco wasn't sure where he was. Sitting up he felt his head spin. Looking around at the dreary unfamiliar parlor room. He was confused how he got here until he caught sight of a man with messy black hair by the mantle. "Potter?" He said to the blurry shape since his eye sight was swimming. He was sure no one else had hair like that.

"I wasn't expecting you to wake up so soon." Potter spoke awkwardly.

"How'd I get here?" Draco asked looking around at his unfamiliar surroundings. It was a weird environment with old fashioned furnishings with some muggle ones spread around too.

"I saved you from those brutes, in Knockturn Alley." Potter answered, a blush straining his cheeks for some reason.

"Right." Draco remembered everything now. He winced when he rubbed the bruise on his face. "Of course you just had to be the one to come across to save me by chance. The universe just wants to spite me." Malfoy grumbled to himself. Potter had been a witness to so many embarrassing situations in his life and he just had to be there for this one too.

"Actually, I was looking for you." Harry revealed that it wasn't just a coincidence he came across him.

"How'd you know where I was?" Draco asked curiously. Knockturn Alley wasn't the first place he would search for himself.

"I went to the manor and the house elves told me where you'd went." Harry answered.

"The house elves wouldn't know where I go when I leave the manor." Malfoy replied with disbelief.

"Fine, your mother told me." Harry replied. He had a weird relationship with the Lady Malfoy since that moment in the forbidden forest. Even though they hardly knew each other there was this trust that had formed between them.

"Of course she did." Malfoy grumbled to himself. "You aren't going to tell her what happened are you?" If his mother heard about this he was sure that he wouldn't be allowed to leave the house by himself. The Malfoy name didn't carry much power any more but it didn't mean they didn't still have money. His mother would hire him a body guard in a heartbeat if she heard he'd almost been forced into prostitution.

"Not if you seriously don't want me to." Harry replied. He noticed an unfocused look in the grey eyes that reminded him of something.

"Here Hermione said you should take this when you wake up." Harry fumbled with the pocket where he stuck the potion. "I'm not exactly sure what it's for though so don't ask."

Draco knew that Granger was training to become a healer so he could trust her judgement. Potter handed him a red potion once he actually managed to get it out of his pocket. "It's a blood replenishing potion." He immediately informed Potter in a tone that said he should have known that.

Harry rolled his eyes at that response.

Draco opened the bottle and poured the potion down his throat. Immediately he could feel his sense of balance re-center. When he opened his eyes without his vision swimming he was met with a clear view of Potters green eyes that were much closer than he thought they would be. He must have leaned in to see if the potion took effect.

"Did it work?" Potter asked curiously.

Draco stood up. "It appears so." He said when the room didn't start spinning. "Well, I better be going." He said when he remembered that his mother must be getting worried about him. Taking a couple steps to leave.

"The least you can do is say thank you for saving your ass." Harry seethed as he watched the blondes retreating back. He didn't know why being brushed off made him so angry. Not even awake for 15 minutes and they were already at each others throats. No wonder he'd never noticed Malfoy's appearance before when his horrible personality cloaked it. The only time you can really appreciate it was when he was unconscious.

Draco stopped in his tracks and whipped around. "I didn't ask for your help?" He snapped at Potter and sent him a cold glare. Spinning on his heel he turned to strut out and never look back. Now he remembered why he didn't like Potter.

Harry started to panic when he realized what he had done. "Wait!" He yelled but the blondes steps didn't falter on the way to the door. 'Good job pissing someone off who you wanted to ask a favor from' he berated himself. "Your cousins sick. The only way to make him better is if you donate some of your blood." Harry pleaded as a last ditch effort.

Malfoy stopped in his tracks and looked over his should questionably. He silently walked back over to the couch and sat back down. "Explain?"

Harry sighed in relief.

After having a long conversation Malfoy had agreed to meet him at St. Mungo's the next day. Once the Slytherin had gone he'd only been left with the blood stain on the chaise to remind him that the blond had been there.

...

The next day Harry met Malfoy at the Hospital bright and early. The healers had to do some final tests to see if they were truly a match but luckily it came back positive.

When the two groups ran into each other in the hall there was an awkward silence as they looked each other over.

Apparently Malfoy had decided to bring his mother or she'd demanded to come once she'd heard the situation, it was hard to tell. Harry hadn't considered that the two estranged sisters would meet up because of this situation. After the war Narcissa had tried to reach out to her sister straight away but Andromeda hadn't been ready yet after losing her husband, only daughter, and son in law. The hurt had been too fresh.

"Would you like to get some tea?" Narcissa extended the olive branch to her sister.

Andromeda answered "I'd like that. The two women moved to walk away.

"Mother." Malfoy hissed as if saying don't leave me. Narcissa just smirked back at him and continued to walked away. "Harry would you be a dear and escort Draco to Teddy's room?" Narcissa asked as if she assumed he would do it.

Malfoy shifted awkwardly. "This way." Harry signalled for Malfoy to follow him.

They came to stand outside room 301 in the magical Maladies wing.

When Harry opened the door a nurse looked up from where she'd been checking the vitals. She gave him a smile as she slipped out to give them privacy before the proceedger. He was disappointed to see that Teddy hadn't regained consciousness but he guessed that wouldn't happen until afterwards.

Malfoy's eyes immediately locked on the small body attached to monitors. Harry cold see a softening in the cold eyes as they examined Teddy. It made Harry realize that this was probably the first time that Malfoy had actually laid eyes on his cousin. Hearing about a relative or seeing a picture was completely different than actually being in their presence.

Harry was going to say something when suddenly the door was pushed open and the healer walked in. "All right, let's get started shall we." The man announced.

Malfoy was instructed to sit in an uncomfortable looking white chair beside Teddy's bed. Which he did without complaint.

A nurse asked him to stick out his arm. Originally the blond offered his right one but the nurse demanded to use his left one because it was closer to the bed and would be more comfortable to hold for the long period of time he'd be required to sit. "No."

The nurse rolled her eyes since after so many years she was used to handling difficult patients and didn't feel like she had to hide when she was annoyed. Harry wasn't sure why Malfoy was so against it until the nurse pulled up the Slytherins long sleeve forcefully to reveal the faded dark mark. It made complete sense then.

The nurse froze at the sight of it and Malfoy tensed as if he dared the women to say anything about it. The women continued on as if it wasn't even there. The IV was hooked right by the bottom of the mark. Once the nurse stepped away Malfoy rolled his sleeve down enough that it covered the majority of his mark.

Once everyone left the room and the door closed. Draco let out a deep sigh and let his head rest on the back of the chair.

"Malfoy, why'd you want to do this." Harry asked from his spot by the door. Malfoy jumped like he thought he was the only one in the room besides Teddy.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked confused.

"Without being forced or any personal gain from it." Potter asked probing for further insight.

"Is that really how you see me? A cold hearted bastard who would let a kid die when all he had to give was some blood." Draco asked. "Why couldn't it just be out of the goodness of my own heart."

Harry blanched at how inconsiderate his question must've sounded. It did make him sound like he thought of Malfoy like that. He pushed off the wall and approached the blonde. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Family is really important to me, now more than ever since I've lost so much. He's a part of me as I am of him." Draco explained. There had been so many barriers keeping him apart from the other side of his family before but now he wanted to reach out. "Also when I was young I suffered from the same thing."

"So when the healer was talking about there being other cases in the family..." Harry asked. The blond nodded and looked at his cousin with not just curious fondness but with understanding. Understanding of the way that Teddy was feeling because he'd suffered the same thing. When Malfoy was done speaking Harry's eyes looked over the blonde's expression seeing if there were any lies to what he said. He saw only true sincerity as Malfoy looked over at one of the only family members he had left.

Harry found himself leaning towards Malfoy and he didn't stop himself because he realized over the past two days that he wanted him and it probably wasn't a recent development. 

"Potter-" Malfoy stammered, voice coming out breathily as he noticed his expression and how close Potter had become to him.

Harry made his intent apparent and gave the blonde plenty of time to refuse him but when Malfoy's eyes just zeroes in on his lips he couldn't hold himself back.

He leaned over and grabbed Malfoy's face and pulled him in for an almost violent closed mouth kiss. It ended too quickly for Malfoy to have a chance to respond. Harry lent back in shock at his own actions. He was sure the wide eyed look Malfoy sported was a mirror image of his own.

He saw the grey eyes narrow in thought and he was sure he was going to get punched in the face. Harry was shocked when he felt a hand grab his hair and he was pulled back in as Malfoy's lips crashed into his.

Harry deepened the kiss, running his tongue along Malfoy's closed ones to ask for permission to enter. They both groaned in pleasure as their tongs met for the first time. The kiss was like their relationship; it was a fight for domination as they both fought to get the other to give in. Once Harry fought Malfoy's tongue back into his mouth he explored every cavern.

He knew they should stop because they were in the middle of a hospital and anyone could walk in, beside that, there was a minor in the room. Unconscious or not it didn't seem right to go any farther with his god son only steps away.

Draco sucked on Potter's tongue. Since he'd been sitting down Potter had practically ended up straddling his lap to fix the awkwardness of kissing at such an angle. 'Why didn't we try this sooner' he thought to himself. All those years of frustration ending in fist fights. This was a much better way to deal with their feelings.

An alarm went off surprising them. The beeping was coming from the monitor attached to Malfoy.

When they lent back to catch their breathes they searched each other's eyes.

Harry slipped off of the blonde's lap knowing what it'd look like if a healer walked in and went to lean on the opposite wall. Not taking his eyes off the Slytherin. He hadn't realized that he'd slipped his hands into Malfoy's hair but judging from his unusually rumpled appearance he must've. His probably looked completely normal.

They'd stopped not a moment too soon as a healer and a nurse walked in to monitor how everything was going. He guessed a pager had told them something was wrong with Malfoy's levels. They frowned when they checked Malfoy's vitals and found that his heart rate was much too high for someone who wasn't doing a strenuous activity. Harry privately smirked to himself and received a glare from Malfoy.

When Malfoy assured them that he was fine they continued on with the procedure.

A timer went off and the nurse came back into the room. "You're done." She informed Malfoy as she removed the IV from his arm. "How do you feel? Any light headed-ness." She asked referring to the blood he'd lost.

"I feel a little drowsy." Draco replied. The strong urge to take a nap had stolen over him.

"That's normal." The nurse replied to his answer. "We'll keep you here to monitor your condition before letting you leave. In the mean time take this potion and here's a cookie that should help with any dizziness you have."

"Oh goodie." Draco took the pastry with a sarcastic remark. He felt like he was being treated like a little kid. The potion was another blood replenishing one; he was seeing a lot of those lately.

"I'll be back to check on you a little later." She said before leaving the room.

Draco bit into the cookie and chewed. 'Oatmeal chocolate chip his favorite' He thought to himself. Suddenly a hand reached over and broke off a large chunk of his cookie. "Hey!" Draco yelled and looked at the culprit. "Potter."

Harry smirked and popped the chunk of cookie he'd stolen into his mouth.

"Isn't there some where you have to be?" Draco asked in annoyance.

"Nope. This is considered a family emergency so the auror academy gave me the week off." Harry replied with a smile and tried to reach for the cookie again.

"Hands off." Draco snapped as held the half eaten pastry out of reach and put a hand on Potter's chest to hold him back. The other boy still tried to reach past him so he plopped the rest of the cookie into his mouth. He regretted it after because the pastry had been large so it was impossible for him to chew the piece without looking undignified.

"You two will never change will you." His mother observed from the door way as she watched them tease each other. There was something between the two of other that made it so they couldn't leave each other alone. "How'd it go?"

Draco swallowed the cookie before talking. "I think it worked. We just have to wait to see if Teddy wakes up now."

"I'm sure he will." Harry exclaimed with confidence. He could already see that the colour was returning to his god son's cheeks and his hair was turning his favorite green colour slowly. "Where's Andromeda?"

"My sister's talking to the healers." Mrs. Malfoy sat in one of the empty white chairs.

"I guess now all we can do is sit and wait." Harry exclaimed.

...

Teddy woke up that evening once his body had a chance to absorb the nutrients. Harry explained the situation to his god son and introduced his cousin and aunt. The healer told them they'd be able to take Teddy home in the morning since it seemed he made a full recovery.

"I'll see you in the morning buddy." Harry said good bye once visiting hours were over.

"Good night." Teddy replied with his usual cheer that reassured everyone that the boy would be fine.

Closing the door behind them they walked through the halls to where the exit was. They were silent until they reached the where the floo was. They stood awkwardly like they were reluctant to leave but not knowing what to say.

"Thank you so much." Andromeda hugged Malfoy making his eyes widen in surprise. He was tense at first but softened and returned the hug. "We are going to have a celebratory party for Teddy's recover. You must come." Andromeda invited him with complete sincerity.

Draco wasn't sure about that. It made him wary of when he thought who else would be there. He imagined a lot of red hair.

"He'll be there." His mother put a hand on his shoulder and answered for him. She must've read his indecisive expression. "You'll be coming to tea tomorrow too." His mother informed him while winking at her sister.

"Yes, I would like to get the chance to know my nephew." Andromeda answered in a tone that made Draco think that these plans had just been created on the spot.

"It would be a pleasure." Draco answered his aunt politely.

"You should come with me tomorrow to pick Teddy up. I'm sure he would be excited about getting to meet you." Potter suggested.

Draco was a little overwhelmed from so many invites to things at once after being locked away from society for so long. "Sure." He answered.

.

A picture appeared the paper a couple days later with Harry covered in ice cream with the Malfoy heir with a self satisfied smirk, with his godson sitting between them with an amused look on his face. He knew this wouldn't be the last time Malfoy and him made the paper together.

After staying out of the lime light for so long he knew if he started dating let alone hanging out with Malfoy the Prophet would never leave him alone. At the moment he didn't care though. There was something about Draco that made him think he was worth all the trouble.

They dropped Teddy back at Andromeda's, who was having tea with Narcissa. They joined them for a short time before claiming they wished to go for a fly. Harry suggested they had to go back to his for some brooms. As soon as Malfoy emerged from the fire place he jumped him.

Harry knew that the Malfoy's were there to stay.

 

The End

 


End file.
